The Visit
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Kim goes to the cemetary to vist Tommy. Short follow up to Tides of Change


Disclaimer:  Power Rangers belong to Saban.

The Visit

            The wind was rustling through the leaves, bringing with it the chill of fall.  The young woman pulled her coat tighter around her as she made her way through the cemetery.  Walking aimlessly until she came to the grave she was looking searching for.  Staring back at her were the words, 'Tommy Oliver'.

            "Oh Tommy," she whispered as the wind blew harder, blowing colored leaves around her.  Dropping to her knees; she slowly traced his name on the cold hard stone.  "Things aren't the same without you, you know that.  You're probably tired of hearing me say that everyday, but it's true.  Jason and Kat were married today.  It was a beautiful ceremony; Kat was absolutely glowing as she walked down the aisle.  I was surprised when she asked me to be her maid of honor.  Zack was Jason's best man.  You were supposed to have been his best man.  That was supposed to have been us.  I was the one who was going to walk down that aisle towards you, with Aisha as my maid of honor."

            "Fate has a way of being so cruel and unkind to us.  Billy and Trini eloped, the others were so surprised.  I wasn't really, because deep down inside I knew they would be together.  Aisha and Adam are planning for a Valentines wedding. I feel so left out and sad, everyone is finding someone and I lost my knight."

            "Tommy you rescued me in so many ways that I can't describe.  My life was turned upside down, and you walked in making everything right.  Sometimes it hurts so bad just to breathe, I feel like I'm dying inside.  Everyone has been so supportive, especially Rocky.  He calls me everyday to see if I'm ok or need anything."

            "I almost forgot to tell you.  When Kat gets home from her honeymoon, we are going to open up a dance and gymnastics studio.  Isn't that great?  It will be next door to yours and Jason's dojo.  Or should I say what was yours and Jason's dojo, now it is Jason, Rocky and Adam's dojo.  Zack is going to help Kat teach dance, Aisha is going to help me out a little with the gymnastics.  Billy and Trini are opening up their own Tai restaurant."

            "I ran into your cousin Cade the other day.  He is taking all of this very hard; apparently he has never lost a patient before.  He blames himself for not saving you. Tommy why didn't you tell us sooner, we could have helped you.  There couldn't have been a way to save you."  Kim became very silent; nothing could be heard except for the rustling of the wind.

            Her voice choking as she continued.  "The one thing that I regret most in this world is writing you that stupid letter.  I never should have written it, I was under so much pressure from Coach, and missing you like crazy.  Kat was moving in on you, so I thought that it would have been for the best. But now I know that it wasn't, it just wasted a lot of time that we didn't have to spare."

            "Sometimes I imagine what life would have been like if I hadn't written that letter.  We probably would have been married by now with a kid.  I really think we would have been happy.  You and Jason would have the dojo; I would stay home with our children and teach gymnastics part time at the Youth Center."

            "Though I think it would have been worse if I would have lost a husband, perhaps its better this way.  Though I can't help but think about what might have been.  Now those are killers, they kill you every time you think about the what if's."

            Reaching inside her coat pocket, Kim pulled out a single red rose.  She placed it on the grave, placing two fingers to her lips then touching Tommy's name on the headstone.  She stood up, tears streaming down her face.  "I'll come visit you tomorrow.  There are no words that can describe my love for you.  I miss you so much, not a second in a day that goes bye that I don't think about you or miss you.  I love you my precious knight in shining armor."

            Kim turned around and made her way slowly out of the cemetery.  If she would have stayed a few seconds longer she would have heard the wind whisper, "I love you to beautiful."


End file.
